imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, Image Comics Wiki..!
Hello, Image Comics Wiki, this is Concernedalien11780. My history with Image Comics isn't particularly remarkable, but it's still my history with it, for better or worse. I first learned about Spawn from the YouTube channel Geekvolution, which I stopped watching after growing frustrated with the prudishness of its patriarch, Captain Logan, and trying to review the quality value and the moral value of comics, movies, TV shows, and video games on the same scale, two things that, while it might be a useful idea to review products for both if you feel so inclined, should not be reviewed by the same standards. I then learned that my dad was a Spawn fan in the 90s during its heyday. I watched as many movies reviewed by Captain Logan as I could when I was fourteen, including the 1997 Spawn movie, which seemed to suffer from major tonal inconsistency, even with its uncut R-rating. It tried to balance dark religious themes and supernatural horror with cartoon imagery (which may have only looked cartoonish by modern standards, but it still seemed too extravagant to be scary) and John Leguizamo as Clown/Violator providing lowbrow humor. I was particularly perturbed by the Marilyn Manson music video for "Long Hard Road Out Of Hell" at age fourteen hidden on the DVD. I like the sound of many Marilyn Manson songs, but not the visual look. Guess that's my fault, though, considering how Brian Warner goes out of his way to make those not immediately within the gothic rock fanbase uncomfortable. The movie was probably too corporate for Todd McFarlane's liking, considering how it had a studio album full of nu metal bands that Todd probably didn't like. I think it would've been better if he chose one single from a band he did like and thought fit Spawn well and not have a huge album with it. I later learned of the 90s Spawn show on HBO, and bought one episode on Google Play, since I decided I'd rather have one episode of multiple different shows than multiple episodes of one show with what I could afford at the time for Google Play TV shows. It was reasonably scary, tense, and well-made, and much better than the live-action movie. Todd has gone on record to say that he would rather make a theatrical R-rated Spawn animated movie than anything else, which helps explain this. Unfortunately, he keeps saying he'll make both a Spawn reboot movie and a new Spawn animated series for HBO, and that Spawn will make a guest appearance in a Mortal Kombat game, but none of these things have happened. As a result, Spawn hasn't been mainstream since 2003, and the only mainstream Image Comics franchise has been The Walking Dead. I'm not sure if Todd is just focused on making comics for Spawn's current niche audience or if he's just not thinking straight. In interviews he's had in the past few years, he seems a little more out of it than he did in interviews in the 90s and mid-2000s, trying too hard to emphasize that he wants to approach the Spawn reboot as a low-budget hard-R supernatural horror movie rather than a superhero movie. I like this idea, provided that the budget isn't so low that it takes away from the desired effect, but I'm not sure if Todd can just go in and write, produce, and direct it with minimal filmmaking experience compared to comic experience. He should heavily collaborate with someone really good with both action and horror, like James Wan, to make sure that it's a good movie as well as a good Spawn movie. Hopefully, more comic series published by Image will receive film or TV adaptations soon. They could add a more original flavor as a healthy alternative to DC and Marvel creating superhero fatigue on the big and small screens. I know that some already are, but I wish it could be faster. Oh well. You can't rush quality. Many people consider Image to be one of the best publishers in the game nowadays, and apparently Spawn, of all franchises, is among its tamer franchises in comparison to its most currently acclaimed series. If you're interested in another editor, I hope to be a valuable use to this wiki, and to learn more of the nitty-gritty about the Image Comics Universe on the job. I disabled comments just in case my honest negativity creates flame wars. If you want to talk, please do so on the message wall on my userpage. Thanks for reading, and see you on the wiki. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts